Loyal To A Fault
by Bloodycyclone
Summary: Joshua and his apprentice get sent to the Percy Jackson universe to stop them from messing with Gaea. But are they the good guys? Put as a crossover to avoid a lawsuit just in case
1. Chapter 1

Joshua P.O.V

The best thing about being 21 hundred is that you don't get surprised often. I was training my apprentice, Lucy. She was two days away from getting her tattoos. Being a druid, I could sense the earth; so I wasn't surprised when The Morrigan came up behind me. As soon as I and my apprentice saw/sensed her, we dropped to one knee. I had pledged my life to her and in return, she made me Unaging. I don't say immortal because I can still die in combat. She walked in front of me and addressed me. She scared me and she knew it. That was just the way she liked it.

"I sense Cold Iron on you and your apprentice. Why?" I replied without looking up.

"Mistress. I meant no offense; It's just that I me and my attache have been attacked by unprovoked fairies and the attacks have been increasing in ferocity for the past month. These were simply for personal defense." She smiled and nodded, satisfied with my answer. I looked over at Lucy. She was shaking, hoping The Morrigan wouldn't notice.

"I have a mission for you, oh worthy disciple. In another plane there are a group of children that wish to harm Gaea. They are god born with powerful magic. You also have incentive to kill them." She stopped, waiting for me to ask what the incentive was.

"What would that be?" I asked, doing exactly what she wanted. She smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"They are _Greek._" I inhaled sharply and drew a dagger from a sheath on my side. I placed it over my chest as I stood up slowly, my eyes burning with anger. The Morrigan stood up and smiled at me. I could see my apprentice behind her staring at me in shock and fear. I Ignored her and addressed The Morrigan.

"The Greek gods have taken my family. Now I will take theirs. Thank you Morrigan. I will carry out my task with swiftness and determination. I will let nothing stop my quest." Morrigan smiled as her eyes glowed red.

"Gooood." She purred. She literally purred. My apprentice rised and asked The Morrigan a question.

"Am I allowed to come with my master?" The Morrigan nodded, not needing to speak. The Morrigan gave us two bags that she got out of nowhere. Mine was green, my favorite color, and Lucy's was yellow. I looked inside to find rations and clothing. There was also my ipod with headphones. I didn't ask how she knew about this. Some things are better left unsaid. The Morrigan reached behind her and gave me a sword inside of a scabbard.

"This is a Fae sword. It's supposed to be a copy of Fragara. Except that Govnu didn't remember the binding that made the sword able to cut through any armor. The best he could do was get the wind and answering wind bindings." I nodded and took the sword.

"I'll name it apántisi avémou." The Morrigan raised an eyebrow at the Greek name.

"I will make you a portal to the plane." Morrigan said. She said a few words in a language dead long before i was born, and made a swiping motion with her arm. A light opened up where she struck and expanded until it was an oval of light.

"This will take you where you need to go. Be careful. When you step through the portal, you will likely be knocked unconscious." Morrigan warned. I nodded, with a look of determination on my face. I beckoned to Lucy. I stepped through the portal. The Morrigan is not one to exaggerate, but gods below! The pain was almost unbearable. The last thing I remember before passing out was landing on a ship. I could hear yelling and lots of footsteps. Then it all went to black.

Percy Jackson P.O.V.

We were sailing in the Male Nostrum and it was my turn for watch. I got the feeling something was wrong; so I went to the front of the ship just in time to see a portal close and an unconscious man and woman fall to the deck.

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE!" I yelled as loud as I could to wake everyone up. Everyone came out as fast as they could, Coach Hedge included.

"Oh my god! Who are they?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but we should tie them up in case they are siding with Gaea or possessed." Annabeth suggested. Coach Hedge seemed to have recognition in his eyes. He walked over to the man and got on his knees.

"Joshua?" I heard him whisper. "You are alive?" He then noticed something on his right arm. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he regained his composure and stood up. He noticed all eyes were on him and he seemed nervous.

"I agree." He said at last. "When he wakes up, I will interrogate him and the woman." He had a look that said 'question me and you die' so we didn't. A couple of hours later, we had both of them in the same room tied down to a couple of chairs. Coach was sitting in a chair across from them eerily silent. Normally, he would be complaining that he hasn't been able to hit anything yet. The rest of us were behind one way glass. Suddenly the man woke up followed almost immediately by the woman.

Joshua P.O.V.

Normally when you get teleported onto a ship of unknown origin you get slapped awake and yelled at to identify yourself. That is not what happened. At all. The first thing I noticed was that a satyr was siting in front of me and my apprentice. The second was that I almost recognized him.

"Joshua? Are you alright?" The Satyr asked. I knew that voice. My jaw dropped.

"Hedge? I thought you died in the crusades!" I yelled with joy. Hedge cut my bonds and I stood up. We grabbed forearms like we used to when being a pagan wasn't hated.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" I yelled. "How did you get away?" He laughed.

"Let's just say I have some Jewish blood on my hands." He said candidly. At this I laughed.

"How did you get away?" Hedge asked.

"The Dew A Ha Te Danon hid me." I said. "It was the Morrigan that sent me here." I said with a smile. Hedge frowned.

"So you went through with it? And you swore your allegiance to The Morrigan?"

"Yep! And I'm also training an apprentice." I took out the knife I always carry in my back pocket and cut Lucy's bonds. She stood up, bowed, and shook Hedge's hand.

"Hedge, this is Lucy. Lucy, Hedge." They nodded to each other and I continued.

"Now, are you going introduce your powerhouses in the back? Or am I going to have to guess?" When I swore my allegiance to The Morrigan, she gave me permanent ability to see through glamor and see things in the magical spectrum. I could change it at will however. Hedge paled. He started to whisper to me.

"You don't want to see them. Half of them are Greek." I smiled evilly. I slowly drew a dagger.

"Do they happen to be impeding the progress of Gaea?" He gulped and shook his head no. My smile widened.

"It's good to know you still protect your charges." With that I slit his throat.

**Authors note:**

**to Vic: Are you happy now?!**

**To everyone else: hope you enjoyed! chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Bloodycyclone signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter two of LTAF. I have actually had chapter two done for a while, but I haven't had time to up load it. other chapters for other books will ****_hopefully _****come out soon. until then, enjoy!**

Percy Jackson P.O.V.

After Joshua killed Hedge, we couldn't have gotten in the room faster. We each drew our swords and circled him and his apprentice. The woman for the most part, was the strong and silent type. I could hear Joshua talk to his apprentice. He spoke in Latin. I couldn't understand him, but Jason could.

"You're a druid!" Jason yelled. Joshua lifted his right arm. It had a whole bunch of tattoos which appeared to be Celtic.

"Yep!" He said. Then, to our shock, he changed into a stag. His apprentice grabbed their things and hopped on his back. He ran straight towards us. Then I realized something. I could talk to horses!

"Wait!" I yelled. Joshua complied. He bayed. Which I interpreted as, 'Poseidon huh? Sucks to be you. I've got a personal vendetta with him.' He then continued to run out of the room. We followed him and just saw him jump off the ship and transform into a great white shark. his apprentice followed suit. They both swam away at inhuman speeds.

"We need to check on Hedge!" Leo yelled. He had faded into dust, not even being reincarnated. He some how fell into dust that made words. They said, 'Cold Iron'. When we saw this, Hazel, Frank, and Jason paled.

"What is Cold Iron?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know of it in any Greek Mythology." Frank answered her.

"You wouldn't have. Druids are a completely different Religion from Greeks or Romans. Cold Iron is like Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze. In the old world, Rome issued a pogrom against the druids. With the help of Minerva we almost wiped them out. Until now I thought we had succeeded. Druids are literally bound to the earth through the tattoos that covered his right side. They can shapeshift, amp up their speed and strength, even turn invisible. They are not people who you want as an enemy. And if what he was talking about was true, then soon we will have two." I realized something.

"He had a sword too. And a couple of bags. Were they Cold Iron too?" Jason nodded.

"Almost certain. If what Joshua said was true, and The Morrigan sent him, then the sword probably has enchantments." I nodded, understanding in my eyes. Annabeth seemed to be lost in thought. Piper spoke up.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so I can sense love. It feels like warmth surrounding a person."

"Okay?" I said, not getting what she was saying. "What about it?"

"The aura surrounding him changed when Hedge mentioned Greeks. It was originally happy. We he mentioned us, it turned to a feeling of psychotic happiness. I could really only describe it as bloodlust. Whatever happened between him and the Greeks, he seems content to get payback."

"Well we can't look for him now, we need to find the monsters that escaped from the doors of death." Annabeth said. We all nodded. Afterwards i kept thinking about what Joshua said to me.

'Poseidon huh? Sucks to be you. I've got a personal vendetta with him.' I would have to ask my dad later.

Joshua P.O.V.

We had swam for three hours at 100 miles an hour and had finally reached dry land. It looked like we landed somewhere in old Italy.

"Home sweet home." I sighed as I shifted to human form. Lucy looked up at me in surprise.

"This is your home? I thought Rome hated Druids." I looked over at her with a wry grin.

"It is. But I was born and became a druid long before Italy was a country. The Dew A Te Danon hid me when Rome made its hatred for druids evident." We walked into Rome to get some extra supplies that the Morrigan forgot. As we were walking out of a grocery store, we heard the sounds of sword fighting across the street and down an alley. We moved to the alley entrance and saw a boy and a girl fighting Roman Vitali. The couple were looking very ragged and had various cuts along their exposed skin. They clothes were in rags and they looked tired. After a couple of minutes, the Vitali were defeated.

"Come on. We need to find Percy Jackson and his compatriots." The girl said. The boy raised his hand.

"Hold on Jane. First we need some rest." I turned away from the alley and I told my plan to Lucy.

"I going to go camouflage and knock out the girl. You do the same to the boy." She nodded and spoke a few words in old Irish. I activated a charm on my necklace that looked like a tree. It stored magic. Since I read the book the Iron Druid, the Bear Charm caught on. I spoke the words to become invisible. Since I was on earth, Rome, having some dirt around, I didn't tap my Bear Charm. The alley was an overgrown lawn, so I didn't need to use my charm. I stepped into the alley and came silently around the girl named Jane. The boy crumpled and I knew Lucy had struck. I decided to scare the hell out of my victim.

"Percy Jackson huh? Why don't you stay a while and tell me _all _about it." Before she could react, I knocked her out. It was time to get some answers.

**There is chapter two! as always, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE! Chapter three will be done shortly. *Cough, Cough, I hope, Cough, Cough***


End file.
